


Magic balm

by Indigosoul



Series: Stiles pups [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Out of Character Peter, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosoul/pseuds/Indigosoul
Summary: This is like a continuation of my first fic, I just wanted Stiles to take care of Peter.“Am I yours?” asked the wolf looking Stiles in the eyes.“Of course, you all belong to me”“And to me, I’m the Alpha” interrupted Derek, and when Stiles turned to him, the alpha was pouting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as I said, English is not my first language so feel free to point any grammatical errors you find, I would love you a lot for that.  
> Also, I love comments and kudos.  
> I'm thinking of making a series of this, to evolve Stiles and Peter relationship, also to show the one that Stiles has with his pack.  
> Thank you for reading.

“Stiles” asked Derek startling him, if he had his way he would be screaming, but he doesn’t want to wake Peter up “What are you doing?”

“Okay, first, don’t scare me like that, never, I know you werewolves think it’s funny to make me jump and scream, but just remember who makes your food, and your laundry and who sews the clothes that you like scratch to pieces. So stop scaring me like a it’s a spot for you werewolfs, it’s like you ask your betas to scare me to look who can do it better” and when he said that Derek face did that think where he dind’t want to smile and at the same time he was ashamed “oh my god, you really ask your betas to scare me, you are really the worst...”

“Shut up Stiles, it’s for training” growled Derek squatting behind him and putting all his weight over Stiles “are you painting Peters face while he sleeps?” and Stiles had to suppress a shiver, the Wolf was too close, and well, he understood the importance of touch to werewolfs, he was like the mom of them, but Derek wasn’t that kind of were, he preferred to keep the distance, it was nice that he trusted Stiles enough to be that close. 

“I’m not painting his face, I’m putting a balm I made to help with pain” and although Peter had no scars left, a good thing, the pain was there, Stiles could see it in the way he held himself, like with the littlest thing he could get broken, and it wasn’t only a soul thing, his pup was hurting on the outside too and Stiles was going to do everything in his hands to help Peter get rid of the remaining pain.

Deaton had tried to explain it to him, why did Peters skin still hurt that much, why it made him cringe and tremble when nobody was looking, why, even though the scars had gone away his pup was in pain. The vet had said that it was a Wolf thing, and also that there had been wolfsbane in the air when the fire happened. If Kate wasn’t already dead Stiles would kill her himself. Deaton had also said that the pain would never go away, he couldn’t explain it, because it had to do with magic, something inside Peter dindn’t want to heal adding the time he was catatonic and that he had killed Laura. 

“So it is a punishment?” Stiles had asked, his pup didn’t deserve to be punished, no more.

“Yes, you could say that” Deaton had answered “the magic in the land is always trying to balance itself, and Peters pain is balance for all the bad he had inside himself”

“It’s not fair” he had mumbled and then he looked at Deaton “what can I do?”

“Well your magic Works with belief, everything you make can work the way you want if you believe” and it was too much like Peter Pan for his liking, how can somebody work only with that.  
But Stiles had done it anyway, he had researched a lot to make the balm that he was spreading on Peter’s skin, it was made from healing herbs and a lot of faith magic. 

“How does it Works?” Derek asked, putting some balm on his hand to help Stiles and anointing it on Peter’s leg “he dosent have any scars left”

“It’s magic pain” he explained “this balm won’t take it all away, but it’s supposed to heal him, I hope it does, I don’t like any of my pups felling pain”

Peter made a sound of protest when Stiles stopped caressing his cheek and his eyes fluttered open, he groaned in pain and then relaxed and Stiles hoped it was because the balm was working.

“S-Stiles” the wolf mumbled. 

“Shh, pup, keep sleeping” he said pasing his fingers through Peter’s hair “it’s okay”

“What are you doing?” 

“We are putting a magic balm on your skin” he answered cleaning his hand on his pants, ignoring Derek’s grunt of protest “it’s supposed to help you with the pain”

“Why?” Peter’s voice was raspy, like he was falling asleep again.

“I told you, Peter, you are my pup” he said caressing his cheek, smiling when Peter closed his eyes and just let Stiles touch his face “I don’t like to see you in pain” he said earnestly. 

“Am I yours?” asked the wolf looking Stiles in the eyes.

“Of course, you all belong to me” 

“And to me, I’m the Alpha” interrupted Derek, and when Stiles turned to him, the alpha was pouting.

“Of course, Sourwolf” he said smiling and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’m leaving to sleep, it’s late, are you staying?” he asked tousling Stiles hair.

“Yes, I already told my dad, he said you two have to come for dinner this week” and that his Dad cared for his wolves was the best “I’m sleeping in Peter’s bed”

“Oh, you are?” asked Peter looking amused, and Derek rolled his eyes again before leavaing the living room.

“Yes, because you don’t believe that I care about you” he said standing up and offering Peter his hand to help him stand up, and he didn’t let go until they arrived to Peter’s room. 

“You are really sleeping here” 

“Don’t be dense Peter, I know you can hear my heart, you know I’m telling the truth but you are scared of being taken care of” he said with a Little anger in his voice “now, I sleep with Erica when Boyd is not around, and with Isaac when he has nightmares, I take naps with Boyd and well Scott is my best friend so I have been sleeping on his bed for a while now, I also sleep with Lydia and Jackson when their parents are being stupid; I also sleep with Derek, and I know you know it, because sometimes the noise and the memories are too much for him, and he just needs snuggles. But you have never let me get close to you, and I’m tired of it, because I can feel it in my bones, that you are hurting. As I said the last time, just let me take care of you, please”

“Of course I’m afraid” sneered Peter “the last person that cared for me burned to death along with my daughter, what memories you think that brings me?” 

“You shouldn’t be afraid of making new memories, and I’m not going to leave you because I care a lot” he took air, he was getting red, he was being too corny, but it looked like Peter needed it “I care, I care that you always shut away yourself, you don’t have to with me, pup, I won’t jugde whatever you ask from me”

“I don’t know how” his sad Wolf admitted “I can’t, I don’t deserve it” Peter was now covering his eyes with his hand, wnd his body was trembling with repressed sobs. And in an instant Stiles was hugging him and supporting his weight “I want you to hold me like you did last time, just hold me” and the ‘because I’m falling apart’ wasn’t said but Stiles heard it. 

So he took Peter to bed, passed him the most comfortable clothes he could find for the Wolf and made him wear them, he made a note to himself to go with Lyda to the clothes store to buy Peter more comfortable clothes and Isaac needed a new pair of tennis. Once he was ready, he got into bed with Peter. 

“The balm worked” mumbled Peter cuddling close to Stiles, putting his head on his chest, and Stiles didn’t mind that he was sleeping in the bed of a grown up man, he was just comforting one of his pups. He was going to have to ask Deaton what was all that about, being pack mom. 

“I’m glad, pup”

He stroked his hair again until his pup went to sleep, he knew he had a long way until Peter felt it was okay to let his wards down in front of Stiles, without counting the long way he had with the pack, but Stiles was all set into making his pup Happy, he didn’t care what was needed to be done. 

“I love you” he murmured kissing his pup forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
